Tired of Fighting
by FredAndGeorgeForever
Summary: Hermione has been a Half-Blood in a family full of Purebloods who love Voldermort. When her 18th birthdays comes closer she ran away from home to live with the Weasley's. Because she was in the same year as Fred and George and they were her best friends. The more time she spends with Fred the more she realizes she loves him. But what happens when her family kidnaps her?
1. Run And Never Come Back

Hermione had been a half-blood. She had been the mistake of the family. Everyone around her from the family where pure-bloods. She had been the mistake her mother had when she was young. Well her mother called her a mistake Hermione called it being raped or playing a horse, a cow or maybe even better a bunny. Her mother had hoped the man who sort of raped her would marry her. Weird right?

Well every pure blood family had an option. When girls turned 18 (and you were a fan of Voldemort) then your daughter could go to one of those special clinics. Not a modern sort of clinic so you would get better. No that's what they said it was but I knew better. When you went to one of those clinics the chance that you would be pregnant was big. The chance that your family would like it was even bigger.

It was an absurd thing. (you would get decked like a horse) But one more thing made me different from my family. I wasn't a Slytherin loving girl. No I never had. I am a sweet girl who doesn't even hurt a fly. When I went to Hogwarts for the first time I wasn't placed in Slytherin. No in Gryffindor. Secretly it had been the best thing that had happened to me in my whole life. Secretly I had been friends with the boy who lived while my family spent most of their time adoring Voldemort.

Even when I am almost 3 years older than harry potter it didn't even bother them. The Weasley's where the nicest people I had ever met. I don't really like all the mischief Fred and George do but still they are my best friends. I am in their year. Always had. We met on the train. I had been looking for somewhere to sit because everywhere had been full until I looked in their compartment. It had been just the two of them. So I asked if I could sit down with them and that was the start of a wonderful friendship.

Currently we were sitting in the great hall waiting for the pink toad to finish speaking. The more she said the more I got afraid this year would be a disaster. It was the first day of September and I had only a few days until my 18th birthday. That would be the day I too had to go there. And I was more afraid of my life than before. I was sitting next to the Weasley twins and could hear them say everything they thought about the pink toad.

Finally when she finished we could eat. But when I looked around I saw Malfoy looking at me with an evil smile on his face. I had never liked them but my parents did adore them. And I wasn't liking it one bit. My little half-brother had been brain washed too. All he talked about was making Voldemort proud. I could not take it anymore so I ran away this summer. They would never understand me. So I went to the ministry and found Mr. Weasley. He already knew me so it was a bit easier for him to understand me. I never wanted to see my parents again.

He did make me do the unbreakable vow that I would never tell anything about what went on in the place they lived. And so I did. Everything better than living with my parents. It had been the best summer break I ever had. And I never wanted it to end. But it did and now the evil pink toad was here at Hogwarts and I think it is all my fault. Because my stepdad works in the same department at the ministry as she had worked. But since I escaped from their house I had never heard anything from my parents again.

So maybe they are glad I'm not with them anymore. Because I was a pain in the ass from their perspective. I didn't do what they wanted me to do. '' Hey are you going to eat?'' Fred said while he nudged me in the ribs. My face went red because I had developed the biggest crush for him.. it had all happened this summer.

He had been so sweet to me. And the worst for me was that just a week ago he had seen me completely naked when he entered the bathroom and I just got out of the shower. I had been so ashamed of myself that I had been crying the whole day in Ginny's arms. I think I eventually fell asleep because I don't remember much from that day. ''Yeah I was just thinking.'' I said while looking down at my plate. '' Hey common Hermione it's not so bad. We will be pranking her in no time. We'll see how long she will last. ''He said with a big grin on his face.

My stupid stupid heart wouldn't stop beating so fast. Curse the person who thought it was a good idea to let that happen. ''Yeah I know and I am really happy you're going to do that. Just this once I am willing to help you. But I am afraid I will get expelled and then I will have to go back to my family.'' I said while looking for something to eat. Before I could even pick something Fred had already put one of my favorite meals on my plate.

It wasn't really fair that he knew me so well. ''Thanks.'' I said while smiling a bit shy at him. ''Hey Granger! What's wrong with you?'' George asked from the other side of Fred. George had always been the one who said my last name. Fred had from the moment we met said Hermione. I don't know why but I thought that was extremely sexy when It came from his mouth. 'Stop it Hermione you have to pull yourself together.

He doesn't need to know what kind of fantasy's you have about him' she thought to herself. ''It's nothing George just thinking about something you don't need to know.'' I said as quick as I could. But maybe it had been better to just ignore him because I knew I would get this reaction. ''Well now I'm curious.'' He said while he took another sip of his pumpkin juice. ''it's none of your business so please just let it go.'' I said and after that I ignored George and began to chat with Fred.

I had been glad that I could go to the common room after dinner because I was afraid to look the pink toad in the eye again. I think Fred and George knew that because they walked beside me like they would protect me from every spell that could go my way. Not that I thought that would happen but the look in their eyes where ones of overprotective people.

Why did they do that with me but not Harry? We went through the secret passage way and came into an almost empty common room. We quickly took the couch before the fireplace because that where the most wanted seats. It was pretty weird sometimes because I was always with the twins. Even when they had quidditch practice I would sit in one of the seats and make homework or read a book. The only time we had been separated on school was when we went to sleep and one time in our third year.

We were walking by the lake when Malfoy pushed me in the lake and I was thrown out by the squid. Or so they told me afterwards. I had been put in a coma for a few days because there was a lot of water in my longs. The nurse (madam Pomfrey) told me afterwards that Fred and George had visited every day because they were concerned.

But when I asked them they denied and blushed a dark red color. Even last year when they tried to enter the triwizard tournament and magically growed a beard. I went with them. Maybe I am a bit afraid they will disappear or die. Because if my family knew I spent the vacation with them they will really die. I have to keep them safe. I have to protect them from my family.

 **A/N: So for people who read my other stories I know I have said I wouldn't write until I've had my final exams but I couldn't concentrate anymore (thanks to my neighbours) and I found this in my notebook so I decided to write it down on my laptop. Hope you like it and please leave a review.**

 **XXX FredAndGeorgeForever**


	2. Wrong Oh So Wrong

**Warning: at the end mention of rape.**

Hermione's POV

Maybe it was wrong of me. Maybe it wasn't fair to them. Maybe I just had to tell them. Well, tell HIM. When I sat there next to Fred and George I had this feeling that I had to tell them the whole truth. Including the part that I by now loved Fred.

Well, maybe I could better say fancy because if I said I loved him I think he would run away from me. I knew the reputation they had. They would take a girl on a date and kiss and never go out with them again. I don't know the reasons for that but it wasn't my place to ask it. They weren't the type that ever had a relationship that would last longer than a day.

I knew last year when Fred asked Angelina that he didn't like her. He told me and I could see it in his eyes. But George did like Angelina. He didn't tell me that but I could see it in the way he looked at her. One time he looked at her like he wanted to undress her with his eyes. I knew it was none of my business but I couldn't help it. But I had never seen something like that by Fred. Last year every girl he went on a date with where boring he said.

After that date with Angelina at the ball, he gave up. But I couldn't help thinking about the fact that I and him could one day probably happen. Well if my parents didn't kidnap me and take me to that clinic. There had to be a way to stop my parents. Maybe I could say I was sick. But if that pink toad really was here because of me then I had no chance.

I could kill myself but that wouldn't help a bit. I could run away from Hogwarts but they would know that then. I could hide with Sirius but then I had to get away to leave Hogwarts. Could I do anything at all? I had to think this through.

''So what are you thinking in that head of yours?'' Fred asked while ruffling my hair.

''Just thinking about that toad of a teacher,'' I said while looking at the fire.

'' No worries we'll take some nose bleed noga and fainting fancies with us so you can escape the class at any time you like.'' He said with a big smile on his face. Not only his face but his eyes were smiling too.

''I really appreciate that Fred,'' I told him. I smiled at him but the smile didn't reach my eyes because of the never ending terror that had been on my mind these past days. Maybe it was better to wait a few days until I was bold enough to tell them. It was easy enough for them to open up about their past because they always had a wonderful family. But I always had been afraid to go home for the holidays. I didn't have to come home with a low grade. No, because that would mean no food for at least a week and beatings that left scars all over my body. That had been one of the reasons I studied as if I would die if I didn't. If I would have been expelled then my life was over. Done. Finished. Can you imagine me going to durmstrang? That would have been the end of my life. Me going to a school with all those wizards that somehow almost always went the evil way. I wasn't evil I didn't have an evil bone in my body.

''So now tell me what's really going on in that head of yours. I'm getting worried about you. You have been nothing but looking depressed since the start of term feast.'' He was watching me in the eye like he had never done. He had never done something serious before.

'' I'm afraid my parents have sent the pink toad. I know they know her and since I ran away from home…'' he took me in his arms and tried to calm me down but I was still anxious for what could have been coming. And could still come if I'm not careful.

''Nothing will happen to you. Do you believe me if someone tries to take you we will protect you? You aren't going anywhere.'' He smiled at me and I was tempted to kiss him now that he was so close. But I was too afraid I was going to scare him. So I just smiled at him trying to act reassured.

The days flew by and before I knew it and before I wanted it it was already my birthday.

That day I woke up like it was just a normal day. But then Fred had to remind me of it that today was my 18th birthday and I immediately became anxious again. He was really nice to me and even gave me a birthday present. But still, I couldn't get the thought out of my head. What if. Those two words ran through my head the whole morning and afternoon. Nothing had happened by the time we were eating supper so as they say it I let my hair down. And went to the library after supper.

''I'll see you in the common room in an hour I have to look something up real quick for homework,'' I said to Fred when I left for the library. It was a good feeling I had then because I felt secure it felt like the pink toad wasn't my fault. I walked into the library smiling and took a book from the shelf when it felt like someone was standing behind me. When I looked behind me I saw none other than my mom.

''Hello mom…'' I said when I saw her and focused on the book again. Sitting down and searching for the information I wanted.

''Hello Darling I have a surprise for you if you would just follow me.'' She said in such a sweet voice it was impossible to believe her.

''Sure mom I can't leave Hogwarts without permission.'' I had really hoped that would be my good reason to not come with her. But it looked like she had thought about everything.

''I have already asked permission and it is granted so if you would just follow me your dad really wants to see you.'' That really didn't make sense.

''You mean Steph-dad I don't know my real dad or did you forget. And just so you know I ran away from you so that means I never want to see you again if you didn't notice.'' I did sound harsh but I just wanted her to go away and leave me in peace. She could go and run away with Voldemort if she wanted I just didn't care about her anymore.

''If you don't come with me by yourself then I will force you….'' Before I could hear her last words my mind had already shut down and everything went black.

-0O0-

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that I was in a completely white room. Ugh. But only then I noticed that I had been tied up. I couldn't move and I just wanted to scream for help but knew that wouldn't come. Just then my mother walked in with a boy behind her at first I didn't recognize him but then it dawned on me. Graham Montague. That fucking Slytherin kid. It looked like he would never leave me alone.

''HELP!'' I screamed because I had hoped there would be someone that could help me.

''You foolish child you will never listen will you.'' There she was again the mother that I knew.

''Montague why please don't help me please.'' But he stood there shaking his head. He was smirking like this was the best thing in the world.

''I will leave you alone Montague have a little fun, will you. Let her pay for what she has done.'' The cruel words that came out of my mother's mouth left me shocked. Why would she want this and where the fucking hell am I? She closed the door behind her and Montague walked towards me like a lion towards his prey. He was enjoying this too much.

''Why Montague? Where am I? What are you going to do?'' I just had to know for sure because I think I already knew where I was.

''Don't you know? We are at the clinic and of course, you know which clinic I am talking about don't you?''

''Don't do this please don't…'' but I was cut off before I could say anymore. He placed something in my mouth so I couldn't talk anymore but he didn't blindfold me like I thought he would do. No, he was going to let me pay for what my mother probably said I had done. And probably everything she had said was not true.

He ripped his clothes off and after that slowly ripped mine off. I was going to do it I knew it.

But I was so dizzy that my mind went black and I didn't hear a thing. But I knew for sure that he did it.

 **Please leave a comment.**

 **XXX  
FredAndGeorgeForever**


	3. Panic

Hermione's POV

I woke up in the cold damp grass. Everything that surrounded me was black and I couldn't see far but I knew I was lying next to the lake where the giant squid lived. It was cold so freaking cold and my limp body wouldn't move. I felt my naked body against the mud and grass and saw the moon shining from above. How did I end up here. The only thing I could remember was that I had been in the library and then I can remember a white room but that's it. where had I been? What had happened. And then I remembered my mother. But that's the moment it went all black again.

Fred's POV

George and I had been sitting on my four poster bed. The curtains were drawn and the Marauder's Map before us. We had borrowed it quickly from Harry when after 3 hours Hermione still hadn't come back and she hadn't been spotted in the library by anyone. When we first looked at it (and we had checked every corner of the map) she hadn't been on it. nowhere. Gone. We thought maybe the map had made a mistake and now 12 at night she still hadn't been back or spotted on the map. I looked at George with a worried frown on my face.

''Where can she be Georgie? She couldn't just have disappeared? Hogwarts is the safest place to be.''

''I don't know Freddie but we have to look if she isn't on it after an hour we will go looking outside. Maybe she has just gone to Hogsmeade for a drink?'' he asked hopeful.

''Of course not she is so afraid to break the rules that she wouldn't even skip class with me one time she would never dream of leaving Hogwarts without permission.'' Just then her name tag appeared on the map again a strange name stood next to it which we both didn't know but disappeared as quick as it came. But Hermione's name didn't move. We waited for a few minutes but it still didn't move. I was becoming anxious if maybe something happened. I looked at George and he mentioned for me to go. I knew exactly where she was. Next to the lake where we went a lot of times. I walked quietly out of Gryffindor tower with the map in my hand. I walked downstairs and had to avoid some professors a few times but eventually, I came to my destination. I saw her from a distance but what I saw haunted me for the rest of my life. I saw her lifeless body naked on the grass next to the lake. If she would turn around she would fall in and drown. I quickly ran towards her and saw her eyes closed. Her body was cold and she was bleeding on placed where she shouldn't bleed. I was angry and scared at the same time but relieved at the same time. I quickly took her in my arms and put the map in my pocket. I ran as fast as I could towards Madam Pomfrey. I knew she was probably asleep by now but this couldn't wait until tomorrow. Her skin was getting purple and her beautiful eyes were haunting me till the death. I knocked on the door of the hospital wing a bit harsh and knew I probably woke up a lot of people but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting Hermione safe. After a minute (yes I counted the seconds) she opened the door and saw me with Hermione in my arms.

''What happened?'' she asked while she let me in. she was still in her nightgown but all I could care about this minute was Hermione I could make fun of the ridiculous nightgown of her later.

''I don't know I found her this way by the lake. She had been missing for a few hours already before I found her.'' I was telling her the truth but I wasn't going to tell her about the map.

''Oh no Fred could you please get the headmaster for me I have to talk with him. The password is 'Chocolate Ice' please go quickly.''

''But…'''

''I'll take care of her please go get him I trust you know where to go.'' She looked at me as if she knew more than she let me know but for now, I just trusted her and ran as quick to the Gorgle statues where I knew was the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

''Chocolate Ice'' I said and walked upstairs to knock on the door. I heard a quiet come in and opened the door to see Dumbledore already on his feet.

''What is Fred that you have to come at this hour of the night for?'' I looked at him anxious that he would kick me out.

''Madam Pomfrey send me she.. she's with Hermione,'' I said to him while I tried to catch my breath.

''Why don't you tell me what happened?'' he glanced at me and let me sit down.

''I found Hermione unconscious by the lake and brought her to Pomfrey and she told me to get you,'' I said as quick as possible. I wanted to go back to Hermione right now I didn't want to leave her side.

''Let us go then.'' She said calmly taking a candy and popping it into his mouth. When we arrived Madam Pomfrey was waiting for us and was already done with Hermione. It looked like Hermione was just peacefully asleep (with clothes on). I looked up at them listening what they were talking about. The only things I could hear were the words pink toad and I immediately got angry. I sat down on a chair next to Hermione and took her hand in mine. What if she was never going to wake up again. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and saw Dumbledore standing next to me.

''Fred why don't go and have some sleep you can't do anything right now.''

'' Yes I can. I can be here for her for when she wakes up can be the one that loves her.. SHIT.'' I looked away blushing.

''There is nothing to be ashamed of Fred. Love is a very natural thing and it only makes sense for you to experience it too. It shows that we aren't emotionless beings. If you want to stay but at least sleep a little. POPPY can he have a bed?'' the last sentence he asked in the sweetest voice.

''Sure but don't think I'm not watching you I will watch until you go to sleep, mister.'' To me, she looked more than threatening right now.

-0O0-

''Still no change?'' George asked a week later. I had been going to class sometimes because if I didn't go I couldn't stay with Hermione at night but it was terrifying how long she had been 'asleep'. Even Madam Pomfrey began to worry a bit. After 3 days she had been officially announced to be in a coma but if she didn't wake up this week then she would be transported to Mungo's which I really didn't want. I wanted her to stay here so I could stay with her for as long as I could.

''No not really the only thing that changed was that she said something in her 'sleep' today. I don't know what to do George what if she never wakes up again how am I going to live on then. I love her SHIT why didn't I say that before. Why was I such a coward? Hermione, please wake up.'' I was watching at her when George laid his hand on my shoulder.

''Come on Fred it's time for Charms and you know you have to go.'' I really didn't want to but I picked up my back gave her a kiss on her forehead and left with George.

Hermione's POV

I felt funny. Sometimes I could hear something while I was in this white place. There was nothing but I and the white. Sometimes I could hear someone talk to me. But I heard it as if I was listening to a radio that isn't yet on the right frequency. Some words I heard but most of them I didn't sometimes I heard Fred and George and occasionally other people's voices whom I didn't recognize. But Fred was the one that spoke the most. But really what was happening was this a sort of dream or a nightmare or what I was thinking right now was I dead? It could maybe they stood above my coffin talking about the good times and the bad times. It could be but I sincerely hoped not there was still so much in life that I wanted to do. And kissing Fred was on the top of that list. Kissing Fred hmmm how good of a kisser would he be? I think he would be a 10/10 or even better.

-0O0-

I opened my eyes slowly the light was burning my eyes. I saw luckily that I wasn't in the white place anymore and the voices I heard right now where a lot clearer. I didn't hear laughter as I hoped to hear when I opened my eyes definitely. But I did hear someone crying. And someone talking.

''It's time Fred we have to move her.'' Fred? Is Fred here please let him be here I want to see him. And please let him be alright. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a lot of redheads and all of them were looking the other way. But I did sense a presence on my other side. I slowly moved my head and looked at Professor Dumbledore who was looking a bit surprised at me but then he winked and stood up.

''Well Mrs. Dinkol I decide we let her stay.'' He walked to her and shook her hand.

''But we talked about this she would come with us.'' He stood aside and let her look at me and looked quite shocked to see me.

''Well that changes it. Have a good day Albus.'' She said before she walked out of the room with some people following her. What happened next was that every redhead turned around and looked at me while I was looking quite shocked to see almost the whole Weasley family standing there. Fred was standing next to his mother tears evident on his face while there were more tear stains evident on his mother's blouse. Oh, Fred. I had never seen him this way before. He began to smile and was the first of the Weasley's to run towards me. He sat down beside me on the bed and before I knew he was kissing me. I was blushing so much right now and breathing became difficulted and some way he knew and let me go. He looked me in the eye and said while all the Weasley were standing behind him as witness ''I love you.''


	4. Staying Alive

Fred's POV

I said it. I finally said it. OMG, that's such a relief. But I blushed when I looked around and saw mom and George's expression.

''You do?'' she asked me a little scared.

''Yes… I'm sorry if you don't I'll just go and…'' but I couldn't finish before she was smiling and talking again.

''You stupid Weasley, of course, I love you. How could I not?'' I was smiling from ear to ear so happy was I.

''*squeal* My new future daughter in law.'' Mother said. Everyone was laughing even Dumbledore because mom always reacted this way. But this time. This time I was more than happy to make that happen once upon a time.

-0O0-

Days passed and Hermione only got better but mentally I knew something wasn't right. At night she was more than afraid to go to sleep and she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Sometimes when she wasn't looking I looked at her with pity. Whatever happened must have been such a shock that her mind had shut down. And maybe she never remembers maybe she will remember and personally I think that would be far worse. But for now, I was just happy to have her in my arms while she slept some more on my lunch break. George and I kept her informed of what happened every lesson and as much as I disliked going to class I was more than happy to do it for her.

''Hey men got some toast for you,'' George said while sitting down. He looked at me for a while until he couldn't be quiet anymore. That had been something George and I had difficulty with all our life's. To be fair George seemed a little depressed.

''What's going to happen now?'' he asked while not looking me in the eye.

''What do you mean?''

''I mean first we two were attached to the hip and now you and Hermione are.'' There was a sad smile on his lips while he tried to shift in his chair.

''Oh George, of course, we will be attached to the hip again. I love you more than anyone you're my twin we know each other our whole life I wouldn't throw your love and friendship away for Hermione. Don't be afraid I will abandon you. Family comes always on the first place.'' I sat up and took him in a hug while he tried to leave from shame. George had always been the more sensitive one but I had my moments too. It wasn't like I was heartless and I knew how much George suffers from not seeing me as much as we normally do.

''It's weird, right? Knowing that we will soon be finished with school. We can finally open our joke shop and we can still live together. You know that shop we saw a few months back? It's still available and it has an apartment above the shop with two bedrooms. I sent an owl a few days ago and the owner said it's still available and he's okay with letting us buy it at the end of term next year.''

''Are you serious?''

''Yes, of course, we can live there together until we both have wife's and they demand us to move to another house. Or until we have wee lads running around and it gets too dangerous.'' The last part was more of a joke but I still liked it. For as long as I have known I always was with George even in the womb we were inseparable.

''Promise me there will never be a woman that keeps us apart. Promise.''

''I promise. I love you, Georgie.'' I smiled at him and hugged him until he was complaining about getting no air. But still I loved my twin more than anything in life and that's how it should be. Family before anyone else.

Hermione's POV

My dreams got more weird with the days that I got better. Somedays I could even walk a little -but I always had pain by my abdomen which was weird because I already had my period before 'The Accident'- most of the days I was just really tired and slept. When I opened my eyes Fred or George (or together) were always there. Most of my dreams where about a faceless man that tried to attack me. But to me, it didn't make any sense. I knew it probably was just a dream but still, I couldn't help but feel a little afraid sometimes. Madam Pomfrey took really great care of me and some scars I had disappeared before I knew. But mentally some scars never went away but I knew the worst had yet to come. Didn't I already prove in my dreams or nightmares if you rather call it that, that there was something terrible I had yet to remember. But what? That was the biggest problem what had happened on my birthday?

''Hey you.'' I looked to my left and saw Ginny walking in. She had some books with her but I had no idea how late it was. I preferred to not look at the time so I didn't get anxious if someone didn't come at the time they had promised.

''Hey how are you?'' I asked her a little curious. The sun hadn't yet set which meant it wasn't yet bedtime. The morning sun shone through the windows and I saw the sun shining through the curtains. It wasn't yet high in the sky which meant I had been awake for far too long in the night. Because for my feeling I was awake for a very long time.

''I'm fine but I think you are the sick one here. Where's Fred by the way?'' she sat down next to me on the bed and when I looked to my right I saw that the place where Fred had slept these past days was empty. I was a little disappointed but to not see him but was still thankful for Ginny to come here.

''I don't know why are you here? Don't you have class?'' at the end she was laughing her head off.

''What's so funny?''

''It's not even time for breakfast yet dummy have they damaged your brain too?'' she was smiling at me while I was getting ashamed.

''So how are you and Fred? I haven't seen him for a while. So I thought he was with you. But obviously, he isn't right now.'' She winked at me and lied down next to me.

''So how is he. I know he is my brother but I'm just curious.''

''What!? Are you just saying you think we have sex? Are you-'' before I could say anything more she put her hand on my mouth giggling like a school girl.

''I wasn't saying that calm down. I was asking how he is as a boyfriend don't get your knickers in a knot girl.''

''He is the most beautiful and most wonderful boyfriend I have ever had,'' I said with a big smile on my face.

''Wow that's good to hear 'Mione.'' I saw Fred standing by the door post and walking our way. With his bag in his hand, he walked to the other side of my bed and leaned down to kiss me.

''How are you doing?'' he asked while he sat down on one of the oh so uncomfortable chairs Hogwarts provided.

''I'm fine calm down.'' I was looking at the ceiling while I said that. Could this become more anymore uncomfortable?

''I'm just asking don't get your knickers in a twist.'' He said smiling at me. There was something in that smile I hadn't yet seen before. It was obvious he was happy about something but what?

''So what's going on guys I can't remember a day I have had more than one Weasley visiting me if you only count the days I have been in the hospital wing.'' Maybe something was wrong. Maybe they had heard something about or from my parents.

''Nothing just curious,'' Fred said with that mischievous smile of his. The time had passed slowly that day. But Madam Pomfrey was glad to keep me busy with walking -which had been back to normal again- writing and reading. And just before supper was about to be served Fred, George and Ginny came back to visit.

''Have a nice day?'' Ginny asked while Fred was talking to Madam Pomfrey.

''Yes seems like everything is going back to normal,'' I said with a smile while I sat a bit up.

''I think you will be glad to hear this,'' Fred said while he walked towards me. He kissed me on the cheek and sat down on the bed.

''Well dear it's time for you to go back to your own bed.'' She said with a smile on her face. I was smiling so hard right now that it just hurts to do so.

Fred, George, and Ginny helped me back to the Gryffindor common room while I was just anxious to finally be able to sleep in my own bed again. While on the same time I was going to miss Fred lying next to me. Ginny said the password and in we walked and I was getting a bit scared because there where more than a lot of people staring at me right now. Shyly I just ignored them and I walked further with Ginny towards my bedroom. Fred and George couldn't walk further because the staircases would collapse under them even when that was very funny to watch I didn't want to get hurt myself. And I knew I would see Fred one way or another. I knew for sure that he would come at night towards me and if he didn't then I would see him in the morning.

''Thanks Ginny,'' I said when I sat down on my bed. It felt good to finally feel the softness of my own sheets.

''It's alright. You're like family already to me and I'll do anything for family, well… almost anything.'' She sat down next to me after she put down my belongings.

''You know if there is anything you want to talk about it doesn't matter what, you can come and talk to me.'' I smiled reassuringly to her but something didn't feel right I knew that but I couldn't pinpoint it.

''I know just promise me that if I ever come to you that you won't tell Fred.''

''Would I be a good friend If I did tell him? I think not.'' She smiled at me and walked away. And there it was again. The never-ending silence that was nagging me like the death. Maybe it was better if I just went to nap and maybe I would be feeling a bit better when I woke up.

 **For now, I'm trying to focus on this fic so maybe I'll finish it sometime soon but I can't promise anything I have a busy schedule the coming time soooooo….. Please leave a review and if you like Fremione check out my other stories.**

 **XXXFredAndGeorgeForever**


End file.
